Selesai
by Patto-san
Summary: Baik Kakashi mau pun Iruka mengira bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya. Namun atas nama masa lalu, mereka harus menyelesaikan segalanya. OOC, AU. Ceritanya sih buat ngerayain ultah sendiri (yang malu2in itu). Silakan menikmati :)


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

Dia meninggalkan rumahku setelah memberikan empat pukulan di wajahku. Waktu itu aku membiarkannya. Aku tahu, aku pantas menerimanya.

"Brengsek kau, Kakashi!" makinya saat ia berhenti memukuliku. Barangkali karena aku pasrah, ia menghentikan serangannya. Aku _sangat mengenalnya_. Dia terlalu baik untuk membuatku terluka lebih parah.

"Maaf, Umino-_san._..." kataku berat.

Dia ternganga. Caraku memanggilnya ternyata membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Meskipun dia seorang pria, aku memaklumi alasannya menangis. Pada titik ini, tangisan adalah hal yang dapat dipahami setelah aku menanggalkan panggilan 'Iruka-_chan_' yang biasa kubisikkan di telinganya.

"Kita sudah _selesai._"

Tangisannya pecah. Di telingaku, tangisan itu terdengar seperti raungan seekor serigala yang mendekati ajal. Mendekati kehancuran. Kuakui, aku memang—barangkali—sudah _menghancurkannya._

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya untukmu? Aku ingin hidup dan menjadi tua bersamamu. Aku..."

"Kita sudah _selesai_," ulangku dengan nada lebih tegas.

Di luar dugaanku, dia terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik menuju kamarnya. Dalam hitungan menit, dia muncul kembali dengan ransel di punggungnya. Ia menatapku beberapa lama, mengingatkan aku pada tatapan seorang anak yang menunggu izin untuk bermain di luar.

"Selamat tinggal, Umino-_san_."

Rahangnya mengeras. Sejenak kupikir bahwa dia akan memukulku lagi. Ternyata ia hanya berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Mulai saat itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat tahun terakhir ini, aku akan hidup dengan hanya ditemani para pekerja rumah tangga lagi. Untuk sementara.

Dia kembali tiga hari kemudian untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal saat aku mencampakkannya. Ia menyebutkan alamat barunya, tapi aku menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Bukannya berbasa-basi bahwa aku akan mampir di tempat tinggal barunya jika sempat, aku malah—dengan tenang—mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikahi Hanare bulan depan. Ia tampak terperangah, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Ia pamit padaku hanya dengan membungkukkan badan, yang kubalas dengan cara yang sama. Formal sekali.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kami memang sudah _selesai._

* * *

Sepuluh bulan setelah aku menendangnya—ini memang pilihan kata yang kasar tapi aku tahu bahwa perbuatanku jauh lebih kasar lagi—dari rumahku, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia berdiri menahan dingin di luar kantorku, pagi-pagi sekali. Mau tak mau aku menepikan mobilku dan menyapanya. Aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin hanya sekadar lewat.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja?" tanyaku setelah menurunkan kaca jendela.

Aku mengamati penampilannya hari itu dengan sedikit terguncang. Rambutnya sudah tumbuh terlalu panjang dan dikuncir asal-asalan. Kelihatannya ia belum bercukur selama seminggu dan pakaiannya jelas bukan pakaian untuk dipakai bekerja. Yang paling memprihatinkan, wajahnya menjadi tampak tirus dengan daerah mata yang menjadi lebih cekung. Ia kurus sekali, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya yang baru dua puluh empat tahun.

Dengan tersipu, ia mengaku hendak meminjam uang untuk membayar sewa apartemennya bulan ini. Aku tercengang.

"Akan kuganti jika aku sudah bekerja lagi. Minggu ini ada dua perusahaan yang memanggilku untuk wawancara. Kurasa aku punya kesempatan besar."

Barangkali dia dipecat atau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan lamanya, aku tidak akan menanyakannya. Aku memang tega untuk mendepaknya dari hidupku. Tapi di saat seperti ini, aku juga sadar bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya harapan dia.

"Kau... sudah sarapan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Dia tampak tersentak. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Aku lalu menelepon Anko dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan terlambat masuk kantor. Rapat pagi ini akan kujadwal ulang. Aku harus mengurus dia terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Namun dia terlalu sibuk dengan roti lapisnya sehingga mengabaikan aku. Aku memanggil pelayan untuk menambah kopinya.

"Kau mau tambah roti lapisnya juga? Sereal, mungkin?" tawarku. Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa tawaranku kurang sesuai dengan seleranya, tapi pilihan di kedai ini terbatas.

Dia menggeleng dan berterima kasih atas traktiran pagi itu. Ia memandangku beberapa saat, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Aku dipecat empat bulan lalu," ujarnya pelan. Ia memandang kepulan uap dari cangkir kopinya dan melanjutkan, "tabunganku habis. Ini sebenarnya memalukan, tapi aku hanya teringat padamu. Hanya kau yang _mungkin_ bisa membantuku."

Dia memang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi setelah orang tuanya meninggal dunia tiga belas tahun lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya empat tahun berikutnya. Saat itu aku dipaksa mewakili ayahku menyerahkan bantuan dari keluargaku. Pemaksaan kedua setelah beliau memisahkan aku dengan Hanare.

Usiaku saat itu delapan belas tahun dan sedang menjalani fase 'bosan' dalam hidupku. Di luar dugaan, mengenal anak asuh tertua panti asuhan itu membuatku merasa lebih hidup. Saat itu, aku melihatnya—dengan perasaan sok tua—sebagai anak kecil yang polos. Jika mengingat bagaimana kesan pertamaku terhadapnya dulu, kadang aku menjadi malu sendiri.

Aku menjadi sangat sering bertemu dengannya setelah pertemuan di panti asuhan itu. Ia sering menemaniku menghabiskan akhir pekan. Mula-mula hanya di panti, lalu berganti lokasi. Kami sering berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah tempat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan sekali.

Ayahku pun tampak santai saja saat dia mulai menginap di kediaman kami. Barangkali beliau berpikir bahwa memiliki seorang sahabat adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku sampai berpikir bahwa seandainya Iruka adalah seorang wanita, beliau akan menyetujui pernikahanku dengannya. Sayang, naluri ayahku agak tumpul. Orang-orang di sekitar kami pun hanya melihat hubungan kami sebagai sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat. Mereka tidak pernah mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya di antara kami.

Dia memang pernah membahas tentang cinta terpendamnya pada Tsubaki, teman sekelas yang ternyata lebih menyukai pria lain. Sedangkan aku bercerita tentang kisah cintaku yang kandas dengan Hanare karena keluarga kami berdua tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi itu hanya obrolan ringan bagi kami.

Sebelum usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun, aku sudah membuatnya melupakan Tsubaki. Dia pun membuatku mengubur masa laluku bersama Hanare.

Aku masih ingat ketakutan di wajahnya saat aku menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menggigil meskipun saat itu pemanas ruangan di kamarku menyala. Lalu menangis lirih saat aku mengikat kedua tangannya ke balik punggung.

"Kau tidak bisa mundur atau melarikan diri dari ini. Sekaranglah saatnya, Iruka-_chan_," bisikku di telinganya.

Dia masih menangis saat aku menutup mata dan mulutnya dengan kain. Aku khawatir jeritannya akan terdengar hingga ke luar kamar. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka selesailah sudah.

Ternyata dia tidak pernah menjerit. Ia hanya mengerang menahan sakit. Kurasa ia sudah paham peraturannya agar kami tidak menyudahi pengalaman pertama baginya ini terlalu cepat.

Saat kami selesai, aku hanya melepaskan kain penutup mulutnya agar dia dapat menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai perasaannya setelah kami merayakan hubungan kami.

"Aku bahagia, Kakashi-_kun_," jawabnya tenang. Senyumannya membuat aku lupa pada ketakutannya sebelum kami memulai perayaan ini.

Sisa malam kami habiskan dengan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai keseharian kami. Kami menertawakan banyak hal. Tangisan tidak mendapatkan tempat lagi di antara kami. Aku merasa menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia saat itu.

Saat usiaku menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, ayahku wafat. Aku berduka cukup lama hingga tiba saatnya bagi Iruka untuk keluar dari panti asuhan. Dengan tangan terbuka aku menerimanya di kediaman keluargaku. Kami semakin menyatu, semakin erat. Aku bahkan melarangnya keluar dari rumahku saat ia mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya. Dia menurut karena ia ingin terus hidup bersamaku.

Segalanya berlangsung dengan normal dan menyenangkan. Hari-hari kami dilalui dengan canda tawa layaknya pasangan yang berbahagia. Hingga kepingan masa laluku tiba-tiba bangkit dari kuburnya. Maka, akupun terpaksa memilih.

"Ng... Hatake-_san_, mengenai pinjamanku itu... Apakah bisa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Aku memandangnya. Lamunanku rupanya sudah terlalu jauh.

Aku memberikan salah satu kartu sakti yang kumiliki dan selembar kartu namaku. Dia tercengang.

"Gunakan kartu itu untuk membayar seluruh keperluanmu sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi. Aku percaya kau akan menggunakannya dengan bijaksana. Jika kau gagal dalam kedua wawancaramu, tunjukkan kartu namaku pada Genma Shiranui. Kau ingat dia, 'kan? Dia akan membantumu," ujarku cepat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tak nyaman sehingga merasa harus meninggalkannya segera.

"Kakashi-_kun _eh, Hatake-_san_, aku hanya butuh uang untuk membayar sewa..."

"Tidak perlu kau ganti," potongku cepat, "hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Maaf."

Aku beranjak meninggalkannya. Tapi tangannya dengan cepat menahanku.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Aku memandangnya. Kurasa seluruh emosiku terbaca di wajahku sehingga ia perlahan melepaskan tanganku.

"Terima kasih. Salam untuk Hanare," ujarnya pelan.

Ia mendahuluiku meninggalkan meja. Sebaliknya, aku hanya termangu di tempat dudukku. Memandang punggungnya yang tidak sebidang dahulu. Pandanganku terus mengikutinya hingga ia keluar dari kedai.

Aku membuka mulut untuk memanggilnya. Tetapi suaraku menguap di kerongkongan. Setelah sepuluh bulan berlalu, mengapa segalanya masih membebani?

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, dia mengabari bahwa dia sudah menerima gaji pertama dari pekerjaan barunya. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, dia mengundangku untuk makan malam dan minum-minum di apartemennya.

Bagiku undangannya terdengar gila. Apa maksudnya? Jika saja Hanare mengetahui sejarah kami, aku yakin dia akan merasa cemas dan tidak akan menigizinkan aku mengunjungi Iruka.

"Ini hanya makan malam biasa. Bulan depan aku akan berangkat ke Suna. Kau tak akan melihatku sampai dua tahun ke depan."

Aku tercekat saat mendengarnya. Dia akan pergi? Dalam waktu lama?

Saat itu juga keteguhanku goyah. Aku melupakan kecemasan Hanare dan kecemasanku sendiri. Aku ingin melihatnya sebelum dia pergi.

Aku tiba di apartemen kecilnya tepat waktu. Dengan ramah ia menyambutku. Memang tidak sehangat tahun lalu, namun aku cukup terkejut melihat betapa tenang dia menyapaku dengan panggilan 'Hatake-_san_'.

Dia mengembalikan kartu kreditku disertai janji akan melunasi utangnya. Aku bersikeras bahwa dia tidak perlu menggantinya karena aku tulus membantunya. Sepertinya ia hanya ingin melewati malam bersamaku dengan tenang dan gembira sehingga ia tidak membantahku.

Selesai makan, kami minum agak banyak. Rencananya memang seperti itu. Kami akan bercengkerama layaknya sepasang sahabat. Aku tahu bahwa aku sedang mengambil risiko besar dengan mendatanginya malam itu. Kemungkinan bahwa kami tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu lama hanya menjadi alasanku untuk memaksakan diri menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

"Kau hebat juga. Baru masuk sudah ditugaskan ke luar kota dalam waktu lama," ujarku sambil menyulut api rokok.

"Suna? Tidak ada yang mau ditugaskan ke sana. Hanya ada pasir di sana," jawabnya tenang tapi sinis.

"Lantas mengapa kau mau ke sana jika hanya pasir yang akan kau dapatkan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kakashi. Kau tahu 'kan, alasanku yang sebenarnya?" balasnya sengit. Tatapannya mendadak menjadi tajam.

Ucapannya adalah pukulan telak. Ya, aku tahu alasannya. Bahkan anak kecil pun bisa menebak motif terselubung Iruka.

"Dulu kupikir aku akan aman-aman saja meskipun tinggal satu kota denganmu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Saat berada dalam kesulitan, aku malah lari padamu. Aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa itu salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau membantu teman lama, Iruka," balasku. Aku mengisap dalam-dalam rokokku. Berharap tembakau bisa menenangkan aku.

Reaksinya di luar dugaanku. Ia memukul meja yang memisahkan kami dengan keras.

"Kau brengsek! Seharusnya saat aku memohon bantuanmu, kau membiarkan aku! Kenapa kau malah membantuku?! Dan sekarang? Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Kakashi?!"

Aku terperangah. Hanya bisa terpaku saat ia melompati meja dan menerjangku. Aku terjengkang dari kursiku dengan Iruka berada di atasku. Berlutut mengangkangi tubuhku dan mencengkeram leher kemejaku.

Belum pernah kulihat dia semarah itu. Setahun yang lalu ia masih lebih terkendali. Matanya yang memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol tampak berapi. Dia menyeringai seperti serigala yang siap mencabik mangsanya.

"Katakan Kakashi, bahwa kau menginginkan aku. Aku bisa menerima Hanare dan anak-anakmu. Aku bersedia berbagi. Aku akan tetap di sini karena kau menginginkan itu!"

Dia menarik kerahku. Bermaksud menciumku dengan mulutnya yang berbau alkohol. Tapi aku melawan.

"Hentikan!"

Aku mendorongnya agar dapat melepaskan diri. Sayang ia lebih gigih. Satu tangannya tetap meremas kemejaku. Saat aku menjauhkan diri, empat kancing kemejaku copot karena tarikannya.

Aku melangkah mundur. Napasku tersengal dan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku terus menatapnya dan aku yakin, wajahku pasti pucat. Baru kali ini aku merasa takut berada di dekatnya.

Dia sendiri tampak gemetar. Kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya. Aku cemas jika dia akan meledak lagi.

Aku berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Namun sesuatu mencegahku. Aku mendengar tangisan lirih. Tangisan yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

Dia menangis... Sial!

Aku menarik napas dalam. Perlahan mendekatinya dengan tubuh agak gemetar. Kusentuh kepalanya dengan lembut. Namun dengan satu sentakan, dia menepis tanganku.

"Pergi," desisnya tanpa mengangkat kepala, "pergi dari hidupku, Kakashi."

Aku terpana. Kini dia yang mengusirku.

Malam itu adalah kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Aku pernah menghubungi kantornya dan mereka mengatakan bahwa dia telah mengubah jadwal keberangkatannya menjadi lebih cepat. Dia telah memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi dari hidupku.

Jika dia sudah pergi, aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tanganku gemetar saat menghapus nomor teleponnya dari daftar kontakku. Demikian juga kontak di dunia maya, tidak ada yang kusisakan. Aku pun harus pergi. Bukan hanya demi Hanare dan anak-anakku, melainkan juga demi diriku dan dia.

Saling meninggalkan adalah keputusan terbaik yang dapat kami ambil saat ini. Aku berharap bahwa aku bisa mensyukuri keputusan ini.

* * *

Gadis kecilku cemberut. Ide berlibur ke kampung halaman ibunya hanya membuatnya merajuk. Duduk menunggu penerbangan kami membuatnya semakin kesal. Jauh-jauh hari dia sudah mengatakan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan di Konoha tetapi ibunya bersikeras agar kami sekeluarga berlibur ke luar Konoha.

Aku mengangkat dagunya agar wajah kami berdekatan.

"Kenapa sih, Non? Kau akan senang di sana. Banyak sepupu yang sudah menunggu untuk bermain dengan kalian. Lihat, adikmu saja senang," bujukku sabar.

Kurangkul bahunya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun yang sedang berlarian ke sana ke mari di ruang tunggu terminal bandar udara. Aku membiarkannya bersenang-senang sejenak sebelum kami terjebak dalam penerbangan dua jam ke Jomae. Ruang tunggu pagi itu cukup lengang karena penerbangan ke Jomae bukanlah penerbangan yang populer di Konoha.

Putriku yang kini berusia dua belas tahun itu melepaskan rangkulanku. Ia lalu menggandeng adiknya berjalan menuju sebuah mesin penjual camilan.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkahnya. Butuh kesabaran menghadapi gadis yang sedang beranjak remaja seperti dirinya.

Tapi aku bahagia. Aku memang sempat kehilangan waktu sembilan tahun untuk menyaksikan pertumbuhannya. Namun aku menebusnya dalam waktu tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Gadis kecilku itu memang sempat menolakku saat ibunya memperkenalkan aku padanya. Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah ayah kandung yang—konon—selalu dia rindukan tak lantas membuatnya menerimaku. Ia baru memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Tou-san'_ setahun setelah aku menikahi ibunya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Kiri, kota yang terakhir kali aku kunjungi saat masih berstatus pelajar. Saat itu aku hanya iseng mengunjungi Hanare yang memang menetap di sana setelah hubungan kami berakhir. Kupikir kami bisa berbincang sebagai teman lama saja. Lagipula, saat itu aku sudah memiliki Iruka. Hanare hanya cerita lalu bagiku.

Aku tercengang saat seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar sembilan tahun membukakan pintu apartemen Hanare. Rambutnya hitam seperti rambut Hanare. Tetapi matanya... Memandang matanya ibarat memandang cermin.

Ternyata, perbuatan kami usai merayakan kelulusan kami dari SMA Konoha telah membuahkan hasil. Dan aku secara tak sengaja telah membiarkan Hanare menanggung sendirian akibat dari kesalahan yang kami perbuat.

Hanare mengatakan bahwa dia bisa membesarkan putri kami seorang diri. Tapi aku berpendapat lain. Demi putriku, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Tak terkecuali menendang seseorang yang sudah menyerahkan hidupnya padaku.

"Mana anak-anak?" tanya Hanare saat kembali dari toilet. Lamunanku buyar saat itu juga.

Aku menunjuk dengan daguku ke arah mesin penjual camilan yang dituju oleh anak-anak kami. Senyumanku lenyap saat melihat seorang pria sedang berbicara dengan putriku. Pria itu tampak membantu anak-anakku menekan tombol yang sulit mereka jangkau.

"Terima kasih, _ojisan_," kata putriku pada pria itu sebelum kembali ke tempatku duduk.

Pria itu mengikuti anak-anakku dengan pandangannya yang tenang. Saat melihatku, senyumannya pun lenyap.

Kami saling memandang beberapa saat. Perhatianku akhirnya teralihkan saat putraku memintaku membukakan bungkus camilan yang dia pilih. Sedangkan istri dan putriku tampak tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi di antara aku dan pria itu.

"Iruka-_chan_."

Pria itu—Iruka—menoleh pada seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan tempat kami duduk. Ia sempat tersenyum padaku sebelum duduk di sisi wanita yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Tampaknya wanita itu sedikit lelah atau memang manja—aku tidak tahu. Kulihat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Iruka. Iruka dengan sabar merangkulnya. Siapapun bisa menerka sedekat hubungan mereka.

Ternyata sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku dan Iruka saling meninggalkan. Hanya, kali ini, aku merasa lebih tenang, bahkan cenderung tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat Iruka lagi. Kuharap perasaan ini akan berlanjut hingga nanti.

Waktu memang adalah penyembuh yang terbaik.

Kini aku yakin bahwa kami—aku dan Iruka—memang sudah _selesai._ Semoga untuk selamanya.

* * *

TAMAT

Catatan :

Tadinya mau nulis KakaIru yang banyak adegan _action_ dan berdarah-darahnya. Tapi berhubung saya juga lagi bikin oripik yang sejenis itu, rasanya capek juga kalo terus2an nulis hal yang mirip satu sama lain. Ya udah, jadi deh penpik KakaIru galau2 gelo ini XDDD

Maunya ini kado buat diri sendiri #norak. Baru sempat publish malam ini. Maklum, baru pulang kantor agak malem, jadi ga bisa buru2 publish.

Ok, makasih buat yang sudah bersedia baca dan terutama juga udah ngucapin selamat ultah ke-30 buat saya :D Terutama juga buat Freyja Lawliet yang udah repot2 ngasih kado :) Makasih semua!


End file.
